


Troll's aren't meant to be hurt

by admirableGuardian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Human Karkat Vantas, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Troll John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at titles ^_^. Anyway this is a reversal story where all humans are trolls and vise-versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How they meet

Karkat Vantas didn’t think anything exciting would ever happen to him, nothing has happened his whole 18 years of being on this earth. He was just about to leave his home to go for a short walk to think about certain thing, like weather to forgive his father for going away for 8 years and if he would ever be able to get a troll of his own like his friends and cousin. He was just about to leave when out of nowhere he heard his father’s loud voice from the kitchen.

“Where do you think you’re going young man?” Karkat rolled his eyes and glanced over to his father.

“I’m just going out for a short walk, I’ll be back before dinner.” His father nodded giving him a soft smile.

“Make sure to tell your brother and sister to come home as well, if you see them. Make sure to tell this to Kankri since he always hangs out with Cronus so much.” Karkat nodded, finally walking out of the house. He sighed softly and began to walk out of the yard and down the sidewalk to go try and find his sister and older brother. He had just made it past the fourth turn to the coffee shop when some young teens caught his eye.

“What’s wrong with you? Do you not like getting kicked? How about if we cut you up some more?” Karkat sighed and was about to walk away when a soft whimper made him freeze and look to the boys to see another person curled up beneath them.

“Hey!! Pick on someone who can actually fight you assholes!” They all looked to Karkat and backed up a bit, the one in the front of them looked to the person on the ground and gave off an agitated sigh.

“Shit, let’s go before Vantas decides to lecture us on proper edict.” They dashed off, allowing Karkat to run over to the person to check up on them. When he got there he saw it was a young troll boy who had some good gashes on his cheek and sides as well as places that were turning bruised.

“Are you alright, here let me help you out.” The troll shook his head and looked away, shaking slightly. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you, I’m here to help you out. Trust me ok, I’m just going to take you home and heal your wounds.” The troll looked up to see Karkat’s hand out for him to grab. The troll slowly took Karkat’s hand, allowing Karkat to pull him up slowly. “There you go, its ok I got you.” He gently placed his arm around the troll’s waist, keeping him steady. “I’m going to get you help ok, just hang on to me.” The troll nodded, giving Karkat a squeeze with his hand on his shirt as they began to walk. “So what’s your name?” He glanced over to the troll giving it a tender smile as it looked over to him.

“Zh…Zhann.” Karkat nodded, looking to its collar to see the little box on it was busted.

“Will get that fixed once we get your wounds taken care of.” Karkat began to walk home, hoping that his dad was over at his grandma’s since he was bringing a troll home. Luckily it didn’t take them that long to get back home and he rushed them up to his room. Once he sat Zhann on his bed he went to go get the first aid kit in the bathroom. He walked back in to find Zhann looking around in wonder and smiled. “It’s not a big home, but we all live here and make it cozy so it works. Now hold still, this might sting.” Zhann nodded and tensed up once Karkat started to dab the antiseptic on his cuts. Once his chest was done and he was careful of the grubscars which made Zhann growl slightly. He then went up to his face and healed that up as best as he could, finally seeing that his fangs and horns had been trimmed down as well. “You poor thing.” Karkat slowly reached up to touch one of his horns, stopping when Zhann visibly tensed up.

“No…Please…do…don’t hurt Zhann.” Karkat frowned, pulling Zhann into a hug and feeling him calm down immediately.

“I’m not going to hurt you Zhann. I’m here to help you and keep you safe, nothing is ever going to hurt you again as long as I’m here. You just need to trust me. Do you trust me Zhann?” He pulled back to make eye contact with Zhann and see his blue eyes filled with fear but a bit of hope as well. “My names Karkat, Karkat Vantas and I promise to keep you safe as long as you trust me.”

“Zhann trust Karkat.” Karkat smiled and combed his fingers through Zhann’s hair to feel how soft it was, watching how Zhann quickly melt in his arms.

“Good, now follow me. We need to go find my brother so he can help me find out where to get this repaired without it costing a fucking fortune.” Zhann nodded, laughing softly as Karkat helped him up. “I’m glad you found that funny.” He stopped and frowned making Karkat frown as well. “No, keep laughing. I like your laugh…it’s cute.” Zhann smiled then, allowing Karkat to see the full damage to his fangs. “Who’s your master?” Zhann shook his head, trying to think of something to say with his limited speech.

“Zhann’s master…gone…Zhann don’t…don’t.” He then pointed to his head. Karkat nodded, rubbing the back of Zhann’s head once again to calm him down again. “Pashu…” Karkat smiled but let his confusion on the word slid, seeing how happy Zhann was at the moment made him happy as well. Once he knew Zhann was fully calm he took him back down stairs and out the door.


	2. A home to be safe in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you are all wondering. Pashu means sweet one, so when John is calling Karkat Pashu he is calling him his sweet one. It's a term for trolls who are flushed for someone.

They walked for a good while, just talking and laughing at each other when Karkat bumped into someone, landing back into Zhann. Zhann quickly wrapped his arms around Karkat and growled softly. “Karkat, is that you!” Karkat looked over to see Kankri and Cronus and smiled slightly. The growling finally registered in his head and he rubbed the back of Zhann’s neck to calm him down once more.

“It’s alright Zhann, that’s just my brother Kankri and Cronus who is his dumbass boyfriend. There not here to hurt you.” Zhann nodded, but kept his arms around Karkat.

“Sorry, Pashu.” Zhann whispered into his ear making him blush slightly.

“They’re not going to hurt me either Zhann, you can let me go now.” Once he felt Zhann’s hand off of him he frowned slightly, missing the warmth that he brought. “Hey, Cronus do you know of any place that I can get a translator fixed for a cheap price?” Cronus just smiled, giving him a wink which made Zhann growl again. Karkat laughed softly as he turned around to look into Zhann’s eyes. “What did I tell you Zhann, they are going to help us ok?” Zhann frowned, looking down to the ground but nodded. Karkat quickly grabbed Zhann’s chin and made him look back up to him and smiled softly. “You’re not in trouble Zhann, please don’t be sad. Remember I like it when you smile.” Zhann nodded smiling again.

“Are you two done being all lovey dovey over there so I can take you to a friend of mine for his translator? Or should I buy you two a room to cuddle up on the bed together?” Karkat glanced back glaring at him, he saw Kankri hit the back of his head and smiled slightly.

“Yes they are, also Karkat you are not taking that thing home. Dad would be so furious with this.” Karkat frowned and brought Zhann into a tight hug while he cuddled up closer to him.

“That’s not fair Kankri! I found him while I was walking around, he was getting beat up by a few teens and he needed my help. I didn’t have to pay for him and he seems to really like me so please let me keep him, I promised to keep him safe from others.” Kankri sighed, giving a sideways glare to Cronus who was about to speak, but Zhann beat him to it by whimpering softly as he cuddled up closer to Karkat for protection and comfort.

“The troll seems to really enjoy his company Kanny, let the poor boy keep the troll and see what your dad says when he hears what happened.” Kankri sighed softly, looking up to see Zhann looking at him.

“Fine, but if dad yells and complains about it then it’s all your fault.” Karkat smiled, laughing when Zhann began to nuzzle up into the crook of his neck.

“Thanks Kankri, we owe you big time. Say thank you Zhann.” Zhann stopped nuzzling for a split second for Kankri to see his shortened fangs when he smiled.

“Thank…you…Kan…kri.” Kankri smiled softly watching as Karkat brought Zhann’s head back down to his neck for him to be closer to him again.

“Alright, if we are going to keep him, we need to get that box fixed. Then we need to show mother and see what she says and hopefully her and Nepata’s pleas will get to dad’s good side so we can keep him.” He looked to Cronus who nodded and lead the way for them. “He doesn’t cuss or anything does he?” Karkat shook his head, petting Zhann’s sweet spot gently, hearing him purr. “Who did that to him?”

“I don’t know, he won’t tell me. When I asked he said he forgot. Who cares though, I have him now so he won’t have to get hurt like that again. I’m going to let his horn and fangs grow back and keep his nails trimmed like they should have done, asshole.”

“Where here. Come on in you two. Also little guy just act natural.” Cronus looked back to Zhann who flinched, hiding behind Karkat. Cronus just smiled and walked inside.

“Yo Cronus, what’s up man.” Cronus smiled, walking over to a male with a red Mohawk and brown vest over a black shirt.

“Hey Rufioh, I need help with fixing this little guys translator box.” Rufioh nodded and motioned for Zhann over but he stayed near Karkat.

“It’s alright Zhann, he’s just going to check on your box.” Zhann nodded and reluctantly left Karkat’s safety, walking over to Rufioh who began to fiddle with the box.

“You can go look for another collar for him if you like, this one looks to be a bit too tight for him.” Karkat nodded and walked around the store for a collar that caught his eye. “Ok little guy, what’s your name, your whole name.”

“Zh…kenn…Ekb’ert…” He frowned looking down to the collar but was forced back up, watching him nod for him to try again. “Zhann…John Egbert.”

“There we go, how’s the collar coming little man?” Karkat ran up to him and showed Rufioh a red and blue collar, smiling. “That is usually for yellow bloods you know, your troll here looks like it’s a blue blood judging by its eyes.”

“I know that! I got it because of that. The blue is for his color and the red is my color.” Karkat blushed slightly, looking down to the ground but smiled when he caught John smiling too.

“Pashu…thank you.”

“Hmm weird, they usually can’t say there language unless that word doesn’t have a translation in the database. Here let me see if I can fix that.”

“NO!!” They were all silent for a few minutes before Karkat spoke up again. “I mean, no. I like it when he speaks that language sometimes. It’s what makes him, him.” Rufioh nodded, finishing up his work on the collar. He gave John a gentle pat on the shoulder, allowing him to run back over to the safety of Karkat.

“Home?” Karkat smiled and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck again.

“How much do I owe you Ruf?”

“I’ll give you half price, so $50 which includes the collar.” Cronus sighed, handing him a lump of cash.

“Here, this should keep the boss off you too, k now we can go little guy.” John (Zhann) just nodded and followed Karkat out, keeping a good hold on him while he nuzzled up to him.


	3. My Pashu

Cronus left them a few feet before they got home and when they entered the house they looked around for their father.

“Boys welcome home, how was your day? Your sister just told me about how her best friend and her just helped out in the animal shelter.”

“Oh hello mother, I hung out with Cronus while Karkat…”

“I rescued a troll and would like to keep him please!” Their mother peered out from the kitchen area and smiled. She walked over to them, to see Zhann hiding behind Karkat.

“Aww, he’s so cute. Please tell me you did not buy him.” Karkat shook his head, giving him a gentle pat.

“No I found him, and saved him from a couple of teens. Can I keep him, please mom?”

“I don’t see why not, he seems like a nice troll. I’ll try to get your dad to understand.” Karkat smiled, giving his mother a quick hug before pulling away and dragging Zhann back upstairs to his room.

“Hey Karkitty, where did you get a troll?” Karkat smiled at his sister, bringing Zhann closer to him

“I found him, now he is mine and I will keep him safe from everyone. Come on Zhann, let’s get some sleep huh?” Zhann nodded giving a quick wave to Karkat’s sister before getting dragged inside. “You can sleep with me in my bed.” Karkat sat down on his bed and pat at the spot next to him. “Come here Zhann.” Zhann nodded, sitting down beside Karkat who quickly wrapped his arms around Zhann’s waist, dragging him down with him to lay on the bed. Zhann quickly wrapped his arms around Karkat as well, purring once again as he nuzzled up against Karkat’s stomach.

“Thank you pashu.” Karkat smiled, rubbing the back of his neck softly, making his purring grow louder.

“Hey Zhann, what does that word mean?” Zhann looked up to him and shook his head. “Not yet huh, or are you just too afraid to tell me.” He nodded, making Karkat laugh as he wrapped his arms tighter around him. “Fine, sleep. I’ll be right here in the morning.”

“Promise pashu?”

“I promise.” They got as close as they could together and feel asleep in each other’s arms.

“I’m home dear, how are things with the kids?”

“Oh hello darling, I just sent them off to bed, you may check up on them if you like Carmine.” Carmine nodded, walking up the stairs as he looked to his wife.

“They didn’t give you too much trouble did they Navina dear?” She shook her head, shooing him off upstairs. He nodded, walking all the way up, checking each door as he passed. When he got to Karkat’s room he did a double take. “Why is there a troll in here!?” Navina quickly ran upstairs while Karkat tried to wake himself up. He could hear his father screaming but he also heard a faint growl which soon got him to actually wake his eyes as the growl grew louder making both of his parents stop talking. “Navina, please tell me why there is a troll in our sons room, sleeping beside him.”

“Dad!! Stop yelling, you’re scaring him! Zhann, it’s ok. It’s just my dad there’s nothing to fear. I’m right here, I’m not going to let him take you away from me I promise.” Zhann calmed down, his growling fading into a purr while he cuddled up to Karkat again.

“Carmine dear, Karkat found the poor troll getting beat up by a few punks and helped him.” Carmine looked over to Karkat who was gently petting Zhann, hearing his soft purr echo through the quiet room. “Look at the poor thing, his horns have been cut down and his fangs as well, not to mention his bruises that he has. He needs a safe and caring home, Karkat seems to want to fill that role. Let him stay Carmine.”

“Please dad, he needs me.” Zhann looked up to Carmine, but tried to stay hidden as well near Karkat. “We got his box fixed and a new collar that Cronus paid for, it only cost $50. He is very nice and doesn’t do anything that you hate, I think he would make a great addition to the family.” Karkat looked back to Zhann who was nuzzling back up to him. “If you won’t let me keep him, then will run away together.” He looked over to his father, who sighed softly.

“Fine, tomorrow I want to see what he can do. Until then he sleeps on the couch.” Karkat shook his head, wrapping his arms around Zhann to bring him closer.

“No, he’s going to sleep near me and that’s final.” Carmine was about to disagree with it when Zhann’s growling made him move back a bit. Karkat quickly started to gently touch the sweet spot on his neck, glancing over to his father.

“Fine, he can stay in here for now. Go to sleep, you can go to your cousin’s clothing shop for him to get better clothes, he looks like he needs them.” Karkat nodded, watching his dad walk out with his mother patting his back. Zhann curled back up into Karkat’s arms.

“I’m really glad dad is letting you stay, I promise to protect you from everyone and no one will ever hurt you again.”

“Horns?” Karkat smiled, looking up to Zhann to see him smile slightly as well.

“Your horns and fangs are going to grow back as well. I can’t wait to see how beautiful they are going to be.” He caught Zhann blush slightly, but he quickly began to nuzzle up against the crook of Karkat’s neck and purred softly sending them both into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the site for the troll language, i think it is really fascinating http://the-alternian-lexicon.tumblr.com/


	4. Meeting more of the family

Karkat woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone kissing his neck and blushed. When he pushed the culprit away he saw Zhann fast asleep and mumbling in alternian. “Zhann get up, we need to go get you some new cloths.” Zhann growled softly but it turned into a purr when he felt Karkat’s hand on one of his horns. “Come on buddy, don’t you want to see my cousin?” Zhann looked over to Karkat and smiled.

“Karkat’s cousin? Cousin nice?” Karkat nodded and looked around for something new to wear. He got up and went to his dresser pulling out a whole new pair of clothes and looked to Zhann who looked confused. He then noticed that his collar was missing as well.

“Where’s your collar?” Zhann placed a hand to his neck and then look to the end table and picked up his collar and placed it on.

“What are you doing Karkat?” Karkat smiled and quickly undressed. Zhann squeaked and quickly hid his eyes.

“Oh come on, I don’t mind Zhann. I’m just changing, besides it’s to keep Kanaya happy so she doesn’t nag at me for wearing shitty clothes when I go to see her.” Zhann nodded but kept his eyes covered. “Zhann I said its ok.”

“No it’s not, I don’t feel right for looking at pashu. Also my name in English is John so you may call me that if you wish.” Karkat laughed which made Zhann peak a little bit through his fingers but quickly hid again when he saw Karkat was still topless. Karkat put his new sweater on then walked over to the bed and sat down. He reached up and removed Zhann’s hands away from his eyes and saw a faint blue blush.

“I like calling you Zhann. I’m not messing the name up or anything right?” Zhann shook his head still keeping his gaze away from Karkat, until he felt Karkat lean his forehead against his. “Besides I feel it’s only fair since you call me pashu, whatever that word means.” Zhann’s blush deepened and he began to bite his bottom lip. Karkat frowned and stood up, holding out his hand for Zhann. “Let’s go get you some new clothes huh?” Zhann nodded, grabbing Karkat’s hand. Karkat lead him down stairs and out the door into the wide world outside.

“Hello welcome to the Merry Sewing Shop, I’ll be with you in a few minutes.” Karkat rolled his eyes and made Zhann sit down on a chair in the store.

“Did she not recognize you?” Karkat smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be back, you stay right here ok.” Zhann nodded while Karkat went to follow his cousin Kanaya. “Kanaya, I’m here for some new clothes for someone.” She looked back, allowing Karkat to see her beautiful green eyes and light skin. The Maryam’s have always had lighter skin compared to the Vantas family, so it was hard to really tell if they were related or not.

“Oh Karkat, I’m sorry I didn’t realize that it was you. Who do you need clothing for?” Karkat smiled, motioning for her to follow him. She peaked out to see Zhann sitting patiently and she smiled. “When did you get a troll?”

“I found him yesterday. He was getting beaten up by some douchbag rich kids and I just couldn’t leave him like that. He is now officially my troll, father even said that I could keep him.”

“You might want to go back out there, it seems Sollux’s thinks he’s interesting. I’ll come back out with a few things in a minute or so.” Karkat nodded and dashed out to them.

“So are you sure you don’t belong to…”

“I belong to Karkat, no one else is allowed to touch me but him so please back away from me.”

“Sollux get away from Zhann right now!!” Sollux quickly put his hands up in defeat while Zhann got up and hugged Karkat, purring softly into his shirt. “Hey it’s ok I’m right here. Kanaya will be out in a few minutes for you to try out somethings ok. So whatever you like I’ll get you.”

“Do you really mean that pashu?” Karkat nodded and held him closer, watching Sollux look at him in confusion.

“Oh my, hello Karkat dear. Are you here for the things your mother order?” Karkat looked over past Sollux to see his grandmother Dolorosa and smiled shaking his head.

“No, I’m here to find this cute little troll here some new clothes.” She smiled and walked past Sollux to examine Zhann who was trying to hide in Karkat’s arms.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write more of the story now ^_^ Please leave kudos and comments, i'll try my best to write more of the story. I hope posting it on here will make me write more and i'm sure it will. It might take a while for a new chapter though so please be patient and thanks again!!


	5. Is it weird to love your troll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized i didn't really describe what his horns and fangs conditions really were so i put it in here. Also Karkat begins to realize he might actually be in love and wants to kill the person who hurt him.

“It’s alright Zhann this is my grandmother Dolorosa. Everyone just calls her Rosa if they are close to her that is. Are you working today Grandma?” She nodded, still watching Zhann closely.

“Where did you get this little one from?” Karkat smiled, rubbing the back of Zhann’s neck softly. Zhann purred softly as he nuzzled up closer to Karkat. Karkat looked down to Zhann with a soft smile.

“Karkat could you please send your troll back here with me? I have some clothes I would like him to try.” Karkat looked behind him and nodded at Kanaya who was waiting by the doorway.

“Yeah sure thing Kanaya, give me a second.” Zhann looked up at him with a small frown. “Don’t give me that look. You need better clothes and Kanaya just needs you back there. She’s very nice and will take care of you while you’re back there.” Zhann nodded and looked away making Karkat chuckle softly. Karkat leaned down a bit, but quickly stopped himself. He was about to kiss Zhann on the forehead, so he settled on patting the trolls head before pushing him toward Kanaya. Karkat watched until Zhann was out of sight before focusing back on his Grandmother. “I found him yesterday, a couple of boys where bullying him. I don’t know who hurt his horns, but I know those boys are connected to it somehow.” She smiled and kissed Karkat’s forehead softly.

“I’m very proud of you, no matter what don’t ever let your father or anyone else take him from you.” Karkat nodded and she walked off to go help Kanaya with Zhann.

“Doeth he really not remember who hurt him, or ith he jutht faking?” Karkat looked back to Sollux and frowned, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m not too sure, I’m just so pissed off at the person who owned him last. Who could ever hurt that poor troll?” Sollux shrugged and looked to the doorway where the other three were. “If I ever find out who hurt him I’ll beat the shit out of them.” Karkat growled out, clenching his fists.

“Maybe that’th why he ithn’t telling you thith. Tho he can protect you from them.” Karkat sighed and looked over to Sollux. “You want me to thee what I can find huh?” Karkat nodded and Sollux just laughed. “Fine, I’ll thnop around.”

“Thanks Sollux.” Sollux nodded and they both looked back to the doorway when they heard someone coughing. Kanaya stood in front of them with a smile and moved to the side to show Zhann behind her. Zhann was wearing a blue t-shirt with what looked like a wave symbol on his shirt that was light blue in color and dark blue jeans. Karkat examined his shoes as well which were a bright yellow in color making him chuckle. “Wow, I can’t believe you got them to let you where yellow shoes with blue.” He looked back up to Zhann’s face, getting a good look of his horns which laid close to his hair and went up a few inches then stopped. The top of the horn looked like it was cut off and sanded down. He then saw Zhann biting at his lower lip to see the teeth that should be pointed and sharp now a dull point, not even sharp enough to draw blood. The thing that caught his attention next was the dark blush of blue on his cheeks and the way Zhann could not even look at him.

“Well what do you think Karkat? We have given him a couple others and a nice one for any parties.” Karkat nodded slowly, still watching Zhann shift his gaze around to not look at him for more than a few seconds. The thought of anyone hurting him like that just brought anger up and he wanted to punch something for ever hurting that adorable troll. Sollux nudged him and he stiffened up a bit realizing he was staring a little too long to be normal.

“He…He looks amazing, you did great as usual. Thank you Kanaya for all this, I really appreciate it.” She nodded and pushed Zhann forward. Zhann’s blush was still visible, but the huge smile on his face as he ran back to Karkat was just too cute on him to even care. Karkat wrapped his arms around the troll as he nuzzled up into the crook of Karkat’s neck, purring softly.

“You really like it Pashu?” Karkat nodded and looked around at everyone who were all smiling at him. Karkat pushed him away softly and saw blue eyes staring at him and blushed.

“Thanks again Kanaya really, I’ll see you at school Sollux.” Karkat grabbed Zhann’s wrist but stopped when Zhann pulled back. “What is it?”

“My other clothes, I can’t just leave without them.” Karkat nodded and watched Zhann grab the bag from Kanaya and walked back over to Karkat and they walked back home.

Once home Karkat’s mom gave them a warm welcome back. “Oh and Karkat, your dad left a mattress on your floor for John to sleep on. He said that he needs to sleep there, but later tonight when he’s done checking up on all of you John can just crawl up right next to you.”

“Why are you allowing this mom and not dad?” Zhann watched as his mother smiled at him.

“Because I’ve read up that if a troll is connected with someone emotionally then they need to sleep by them to keep the horrorterror’s away, right John?” Zhann nodded, scooting closer to Karkat. “So go up and set the mattress up then come back down for dinner.” Karkat nodded and ran upstairs with Zhann behind him.

“Stupid dad, making you have to sleep on the floor. Doesn’t he know that you need all the attention in the world right now? I mean whoever did that to you needs to be beaten and shot! Hell they need to go through the same shit as you. How would they feel if I trimmed their teeth down to nothing then shave off some hair and sand it down? They’d feel like shit that’s what and…” Karkat stopped his rant when he felt cold flesh lean against him, wrapping him up in their arms. “Zhann…” Zhann nuzzled up closer and he could feel tears hit his collarbone.

“Thank you pashu for worrying about me like this, but I don’t need it. You have already made me the happiest troll in the world by just bringing me in with kindness. I’m happy that I got to meet you, you have made my life perfect in more ways than you know. Thank you so much for bringing me into your life and home.” Karkat smiled slightly and placed his right hand on John’s forehead, making sure to not touch the horn.

“Yeah, no problem. I’m here for you Zhann, I really am.” Zhann chirped softly and backed up from him to sit back down on Karkat’s bed to let him finish.

“I know you are Karkat, I’ll always be here for you too…always.” Karkat stood up and turned to face Zhann to see him smiling with a few more blue tears roll down his cheeks. Those blue eyes were full of happiness when looking at Karkat and he blushed, quickly turning back around. “We should go eat some of your moms delicious cooking now, right?” Karkat nodded, his blush dying down a bit until he felt Zhann’s shoulder bump his. “Let’s go then.” He watched Zhann whip away the tears and walk out, Karkat following behind him this time.

~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Dinner went perfectly, with everyone talking and laughing. Karkat watched on in amazement as Zhann laughed with everyone. When they all went to bed Nepeta patted his shoulder and Kankri fluffed up his hair. His father checked up on all of them that night and when the door closed behind him Zhann quickly crawled up next to him, cuddling close to his chest. Karkat blushed slightly, but quickly pushed it away to comb his fingers through Zhann’s hair and hear him purr softly. Sleep began to pull his eyelids down, but before he drifted off he heard Zhann mumble something he didn’t fully understand. “I pity you pashu.”

~~~~*~~~~~

Morning came too quickly for both of them and Zhann scrambled to get back to his bed on the floor. Karkat laughed softly as he got up and stretched. “Where are we going today pashu?” Karkat looked down and frowned slightly.

“I need to go to school and I can’t take you with me. I don’t want to risk someone hurting you, or seeing your old master.” Zhann nodded and yawned before getting up and following Karkat to the bathroom. “How many times do I need to tell you we can’t be in here together?” Zhann smirked and nuzzled up into the crook of Karkat’s neck and he felt him plant a soft kiss there. “Ok, yeah no we are not doing this. Go down and see what mom needs. I’ll get you when it’s your turn.” Zhann sighed but nodded, walking away to leave Karkat alone. Karkat quickly shut the door and locked it, feeling his whole body heat up. “What the fuck is wrong with you Karkat, yeah sure you always wanted a troll, but you never thought that you might fall in love with it.” Karkat squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest to forget the feeling coiling up in the pit of his stomach. “Maybe just one quick one wouldn’t hurt right? I’m going to need to ask Kanaya and the others how they feel about their trolls, but until then why not let myself enjoy the thought of loving my troll.” He sighed and stepped into the shower, making sure he had almost everything all washed before pleasuring himself to the image of Zhann in his head.

He walked out, grabbed a piece of bread and smiled at his mother. “John is staying here right?” He nodded and looked around for the troll to see him washing the dishes.

“Already got him working huh?” His mother smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Just take good care of him while I’m gone. I’ll see you later Zhann!” Zhann looked over to him and waved goodbye and Karkat did the same before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a while, but it will be a little different. The next chapter should be when i introduce the person who hurt Karkat's poor little troll. Stay tuned for the next chapter and...Thanks again for reading!!!! ^_^


	6. Reader: Be Karkat Vantas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took me so long to update this one, I'm working on this one since Androidstuck is over and i'm also going to be working on my dirk/kankri one soon. I hope this chapter is a good and i plan on updating this probably around next week. Please enjoy, i look forward to any comments you might have as well ^_^

You are now Karkat Vantas and as of right now you are eating lunch after having to sit through 4 classes full of boring lectures. Lucky you can go home after this, but first you need to find one of your friends with a troll. The first one you see is Terezi and right next to her is her troll Dave. You don’t want to ask her seeing as she would joke with you and you really don’t want to hear her call you Karkles with Dave laughing softly. You look around some more to finally see Kanaya sitting with Feferi and their two trolls Rose and Jade. You get up and start to walk over to them when Sollux steps in front of you. “What is it Sollux?”

“I just wanted to give you some info, no need to bite my head off.” You roll your eyes and he snickers, the fucking asshole. “Anyway, I’ve been trying to find info on anyone missing a troll or poster for one and haven’t found anything really when it comes to yours. Also that one word he uses all the time, you need to make him say it less.”

“Why, what’s wrong with the word? Is it a curse word?” Sollux just sighs and pushes you back to your original table. “Hang on, I need to talk to Feferi and Kanaya.” Both girls look back to you at that and you blush.

“What’s wrong Karcarb?” God you hate your friends nicknames. Kanaya gives you a soft smile and motions for you to sit with them. You walk over and Sollux follows, sitting right next to you while you are next to Jade. You exam both trolls looking at their horns then eyes. Rose has elegant horns that curve inwards slightly and the tips branch off to form two sharp points, her eyes are a beautiful violet in color. Then Jade has horns that look like deer antlers but like a young buck and her eyes are emerald in color.

“Well, um…I found a troll a few days ago. He was abused by his former owner and um…I was just wondering how you two act around your trolls? Like do you hear them call you words in their language or cuddle up to you?” You look at both and watch as they both blush, you even catch Jade blush to see it the color green like her eyes. “That’s a sensitive subject huh?” Kanaya nods and Feferi just looks over to Jade.

“When you say words, what name have you heard? Also what’s the troll’s name?” You look over to Feferi who is glancing over to you still blushing.

“Well, he’s been calling me Pashu. I think that’s how it’s pronounced.” You watch the troll’s blush darken at the word and Sollux face palms, shaking his head. “His name is Zhann, or John in English.”

“YOU HAVE ZHANN!!!” Jade stands up and you nod slowly, watching as Feferi gets her to sit back down with soft mumbled words. “Sorry, how is he doing, how bad are his injuries?”

“He’s fine, I’ve healed all the wounds that I could, but his horns and fangs need to grow back on their own.” You hear her growl softly, along with Rose and look to Kanaya who is rubbing her shoulders. “Who had Zhann before me?”

“He won’t tell you huh?” You shake your head and she sighs. “That dumb idiot. Thank you for taking care of him by the way. I’m glad my cousin is safe, right Rose?” She nods and gives Kanaya a quick nod, Kanaya gives her a soft kiss on the forehead before removing her hand.

“So, um…Do you want to see him?” They both nod and you smile. “Alright, how about tomorrow at my place?”

“That sounds great Karcrab, I can’t wait to see him again. I’m sure Rose is definitely excited.”

“I will admit that I am happy to hear of his whereabouts. Now about that word, has he told you the meaning?” You shake your head and watch Sollux lift his head up. “Very well, you will not know the meaning unless John tells you. If you wish to now ask him, even though he might not tell you it still.” You nod and glare at Sollux who just gives off a sigh.

“I’m out then, I’ll thee you later KK. I’ll let you know if I find his owner, seeing as the troll’th won’t tell uth anything.” You give him a nod and he walks off.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow at my place, how about right after my lunch?” They all nod at you and you get up to leave and walk home.

* * *

 

Once home you hear crying and walk into the living room to see your mom and Zhann both on the couch, cuddled up close and crying. You look to the T.V and see that they were watching Titanic and just watched Jack sink into the water. “I’m home you two.” Zhann looks back over to you and smiles, with tears still falling down his cheeks. You sigh and walk over to him, brushing the tears off with a soft smile. “Did you have fun today at least?” He nods and scoots closer to you while your mom watches with a big smile on her face. “That’s good, I found some friends of yours. I’m bringing them with me when I come home from school tomorrow, so be good tomorrow too ok?” He gives you a quick nod and begins to purr as you run your fingers through his hair. “Is that alright mom?”

“Oh yes, that is perfectly fine. As long as John here can be happy then why keep him from friends. It will also allow you to socialize with other people. Anything for my boys, now John go wash up your face and then you can go with Karkat wherever you wish.” Zhann nods and dashes upstairs in a blink of an eye. “So did you learn anything about him?”

“I learned that whoever had him last never let him see his moirail and said that they were treating him perfectly. I guess perfectly to them is torturing the poor troll. I wish I knew who did it, I really need to know mom. Why won’t he tell me anything about them? I know he knows his old owner, he just won’t tell me.” You go and sit on the couch, pulling up a movie on Netflix you haven’t watched yet and have been dying to see. You here your mom laugh softly and look up to her and see a soft smile. She scoots over to you and wraps and arm around your shoulder, bringing you closer to her.

“He is afraid of what you and his old owner might do to each other. Just like you, he cares about people who he is close to.” She leans over and plants a soft kiss on your forehead and you blush and glance away from the T.V.

“I won’t do anything stupid, I just want to talk to the owner and figure out who would ever do that to a troll. I want to help him get over his fear of this person, so how can I do that without seeing who they are? How can I ever bring him with me in town if I don’t know who is owner is?”

“I’m so proud of my little boy, you have grown so much over the years and John has really opened your eyes to the world around you huh?” You nod and feel her kiss your forehead again and smile. “I want you to know this Karkat, mother loves you no matter what. So if you end up falling in love with something the world sees as weird then I will always be here to support you, just like I am with your older brother and sisters.”

“I know mom, thanks. Why are you bringing this up anyway?” You turn to look over to her and watch her smile.

“A mother always knows when her kids are in love and I approve of you two. Just don’t get down and dirty to fast ok, he is still getting over fears and I know you’re a hormonal male.”

“MOM!! Why do you always say the weirdest things to me at the worst time!?” She begins to laugh and ruffles your hair, standing up and stretching.

“Because I want you two to be happy and safe, so take your time in expressing your love to him in that way and just give him soft kisses. I just wish sometimes Kankri could have found himself a fine troll too, don’t get me wrong Cronus is a nice young man but I think Kankri would benefit from being with a troll seeing as he doesn’t want to get rid of his celibacy. Oh well right, as long as they are happy with each other than who am I to judge?”

“A mother who doesn’t know when to keep her nose out of situations that will never happen. Yes I might have feelings for Zhann in that way, but I don’t want to have sex with him or anything like that. I’m not even too sure if it will ever work between us seeing as I’m…this and he is just perfect.”

“Karkat Vantas! What did I tell you about putting yourself down like that?” You roll your eyes and give her a soft smile and watch her smile sneak up on her as well. “I love you Karkat and I always will. Just give it time and when it finally comes knocking at your door take the leap and never let it go.” You nod and with that she walks off and you go back to looking at the screen with a soft smile. You are about to push play when something tumbles down the stairs and you look over to see Zhann curled up in a ball and whimpering softly.

“Shit Zhann are you alright?” You quickly get up and examine his body over to find no lasting damage and sigh. “You shouldn’t run down stairs you idiot, you could have killed yourself.” He looks up at you and whimpers and you soften up, leaning down to help him up and sit him on the couch. He cuddles up close to you, laying his head on your shoulder and you can’t help but smile.

“Thank you pashu, sorry if I scared you or anything I just wanted to quickly come back to you. I’ve really missed you today and have been lonely. I love being near Mss. Vantas, but I like being near you the most.” He nuzzled up closer against your neck making you blush slightly.

“As long as your fine then don’t worry about it, just don’t do that again you idiot. You scared the shit out of me, now shut up and watch the movie.” You feel him nod and click play, you scoot closer and allow your head to rest on his, making sure to avoid his growing horns.

Halfway through the movie you could hear Zhann purring softly and feel him shift slightly. You look over to see him fast asleep and smile. “Did he fall asleep dear?” You give your mom a nod and she ruffles your hair. “Go take him upstairs then, I’ll come up or have Kankri get you when dinner is ready.” You nod and shift around until you have Zhann in your arms securely.

“Why would you send Kankri up to get me?” She just gives you a smile and you wait at the front of the stairs for an answer.

“Well, how am I ever going to convince him to get a troll lover if he never sees how close you two are? I really think he would do well with a troll, so make sure to show off how much you two love each other when Kankri comes up.”

“Mom, stop trying to hook Kankri up with a troll. If he gets one he needs to first find a troll, then the world needs to see they are humans like us and should be treated as such!” You shake your head and begin to walk up the stairs. “Don’t get me started on this mom.”

“Would never dream of it dear.” She laughs and you roll your eyes and enter your room, placing Zhann on your bed. You sit down beside him and comb your fingers through his hair, accidently brushing one of his horns. You heard him make a growl mixed purr and quickly withdrew your hand. Before you could get up to leave Zhann wrapped his arms around your waist, dragging you back over to him.

“Hey pashu, did I fall asleep during the movie?” You chuckle softly as he nuzzles up closer to you.

“Yeah, it’s fine though the movie was kind of boring anyway. Did you sleep ok? Did I um…hurt your horn?” He shook his head and nuzzled closer to your stomach and a purr escaped his throat as you began to comb your fingers through his hair once more.

“I’m fine pashu. Do I have to sleep on the floor again?” You gently rub his scalp and hear his purr increase in volume and chuckle.

“Yeah, just until dad comes in and checks on us again. After that then you can come on up.” He nods and you can’t help but smile, how could anyone hurt him? He’s so kind and cute. “Why are you not telling me who your owner is? I won’t do anything stupid Zhann, I just want to…” He gives off a soft growl, backing away from you and shifting around to face the other way.

“I don’t want there to be a fight over me, I’m not worth fighting and it shouldn’t matter who they are. I will never see them again, they are probably not even looking for me so who cares.” You grab his shoulder and turn him to face you and give him a glare.

“I care dammit! I don’t want anyone to ever hurt you ever again! Just give me a name so I can just watch out for them!” He shakes his head and sits up, making sure to face you and growling softly.

“Why do you care so much? Karkat I’m a troll, an owner can do whatever they want to us as long as we are owned by them. So why make a big deal over this when it is in the past?” He tilts his head slightly and you can’t help but blush at the innocent look on his face.

“Because you are a person, you can walk and talk with other people and it isn’t right to be treating trolls like this.” You look down to the covers on your bed, finding them more interesting than Zhann’s cute face at the moment. “I…I want humans and trolls to live side by side without the stupid fucking collars. Besides I might…”

“Might what? Are you interested in a quadrant with me?” You look up and see a blue blush on his cheeks and smile.

“Explain to me your quadrants. How do they work and how do you know you found a perfect fit?” He laughs and shakes his head. “Why not? We have time, come on teach me.” You scoot closer with a smile and he sighs.

“Fine, but it’s going to be very brief.” You nod and he takes a deep breath. “I need a piece of paper and a pencil please.” You quickly turn to the little dresser near your bed and open the drawer to pull out the paper and pencil.

“I like to draw sometimes so shush.” He nods and begins to draw a line going down and a line across it, making four sections.

“I will first start out with…moirail.” He draws a quick diamond and frowns. “A moirail is basically your one true best friend, they are always there for you when you need to talk about things that you need help with. This quadrant involves piles full of the dominate ones things they like whether it be books to blankets. They are the ones you run to if you need help with figuring a quadrant out, you may also end up giving them soft kisses on the cheek or soft nibbles while you cuddle up with them.” You nod and he draws a club in the square next to the other. “Then you have your ashen quadrant or Auspitious, they are basically a third party to keep one troll from filling a quadrant with another troll. They generally want to fill a quadrant with one but end up being the one alone, they also keep situations from getting worse to where one party may kill the other.” He then draws a spade and cringes a bit.

“What’s wrong?” He shakes his head and you watch him as his eyes linger on the diamond quadrant.

“This is the Kismesis one or the black quadrant, this is the troll that you hate but wish to fill a bucket with, if you can kill your kismesis then they were never a good rival for you. I don’t like this one seeing as it involves hurting someone, I’m just different when it comes to this quadrant. Than last but not least…” In the last square he draws a heart and smiles. “Is the matesprit or the red quadrant, this is the troll you are flushed for. You like being around them and hate seeing them sad and will try anything to get them to smile once again. This quadrant is very special seeing as this is the person you allow yourself to be so opened with and show off all your weaknesses to them. When you find this person to love or as we say pity you don’t let them go. Any questions?”

“Do you miss your moirail?” He stiffens up, but ends up nodding and looking away to the diamond symbol once again. “It’s alright Zhann, in fact one of the trolls coming over says that they are your moirail. Her name is Rose right? She is my cousin Kanaya’s troll.”

“Rose is coming here tomorrow?” You nod and he brightens up, smiling so wide it almost looks like he might explode. “I can finally talk to my moirail again and you won’t be mad?”

“No, I want you to talk to her. As long as you’re happy then I’m happy too.” He blushes once more as well as you and you smile. He soon leans in a bit, you lean in as well and watch as the distance closes between you two. He soon stiffens up again and shakes his head, backing away from you and looking down.

“I can’t, too confusing right now. Let me please talk to my moirail before anything quadrant related happens. I’m sorry pa…Karkat, I don’t mean to confuse you with quadrant problems.” You shake your head and rub his back.

“It’s alright, I totally understand. We need to really think this over and talk with some friends, just know that I’m right here if you ever need to talk about anything.” He nods and lays his head on your shoulder. “Can you keep calling me pashu though? I really like hearing you call me that, it makes me feel special.” You hear him start to purr and nuzzle up against your neck.

“You are special Karkat and when I finally talk to Rose about my problem we will see if calling you pashu again is the right move. I don’t want to get confused more than I already am, are you ok with that?”

“Yeah, I hope I get to hear that word again used on me though. So using pashu means matesprit material right?” He leans up and gives your cheek a soft kiss and you blush.

“Karkat, John dinner is ready…oh I’m sorry did I interrupt something?” You look over to see Kankri blushing and looking down to the floor and roll your eyes.

“No Kankri, we were just talking about his owner and some of my friends coming over tomorrow. Nothing happened between us, right Zhann?” You look over to Zhann and give him a quick wink and he laughs.

“Yep, nothing at all. If anything we just got even more confused and angry at each other for stupid reasons. Like how my old owner should not matter to his thinkpan.” You sigh and he stands up, walking past Kankri and down the stairs.

“So nothing happened at all between you two? It looked like you had a moment there.”

“Kankri, maybe mom was right? You need to find yourself a troll to fall in love with.”

“What?!” With that you got up and walked down the stairs to have dinner with your family.

* * *

 

When dinner was over you were back in your room facing the window, while Zhann was on the floor once again. The door opened to let in light and show your father was checking up on you two then closed just as quick. Once closed you could hear Zhann shuffle out of the covers and climb up on your bed. You soon felt him wrap his arms around your waist and smiled, as long as he is here then you don’t need to worry about anyone hurting him.


	7. The needed morial talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter will be Zhann seeing old friends and Karkat seeing the name of the person who hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, i'm on my last two weeks of school this semester and will be trying my best to write more for all the stories.

Waking up this morning didn’t take you long once you felt cold air hit your back and you turned to see Zhann gone and freaked out. You got up and ready in no time at all and rushed down stairs to see him helping your mother and sighed. “You could have least woke me up to tell me where you would be!” You walked over and crossed your arms waiting for an explanation and heard your mother laugh.

“I’m sorry Karkat, I didn’t want to disturb you seeing as I got up earlier then you did today. Are you mad?” You rolled your eyes and gave off a defeated sigh, how can you stay mad at that guy.

“No, I just woke up and was scared is all. I thought something might have happened between you and dad or something.” He gave you a soft chirp and quickly covered his mouth with a deep blue blush on his cheeks. “What does that mean?” He shook his head and turned back around, folding clothes it looked like.

“Get going Karkat, you’re going to be late if you two keep arguing.” You nodded and walked out of the house with a small blush on your cheeks.

School went as normal for you as ever, the only thing different was the poster of a missing troll on the way to the cafeteria. You took a quick glance at it then stopped, turning back to take a closer look. You gave off a weak growl and noticed the troll was Zhann, he looked happy in this picture. In fact he looked healthy as well, his horns grown out like normal which were cute halfway curl horns and his fangs still looked sharp. You looked around for the name and found it at the very bottom in rather small print and your grip on the paper tightened so much that if a person scared you right now you would rip the damn thing in half.

“I see you finally found the poster?” You gave the person a quick nod and turned around to see Rose with a soft smirk to her lips. “That is the picture she always showed me whenever I asked about Zhann. How do you feel about this new information you have?” You look back to the name and yell as you tear up the piece of shit.

“I’m going to kill Vriska Serket! How dare she do that to him!?” Rose sighs and you feel a soft hand on your shoulder and calm down a bit.

“Karkat dear, John didn’t tell you because of this reason. Calm down and take a deep breath.” You nod and take in a couple of deep breaths. “Good, now come on outside. We decided that we want to leave right now, so we don’t have to break up a fight between you and Vriska.” You sigh and follow Kanaya outside, following behind Kanaya and Rose while Feferi and Jade were behind you.

You walk inside and hear someone running over and watch as Zhann runs and jump tackles the two troll girls. You also can hear all three of them emitting a soft buzzing/purr as they cuddle up together, which soon turns into a clicking mess of words. Rose soon excuses all three of them while you entertain Feferi and Kanaya with food and a movie, hoping to get some information on how to have a relationship with a troll. “So…um can either of you help me out with Zhann?” You watch them look over to you in confusion and sigh, looking down to the ground.

“Why, what’s wrong Karcrab?”

“Well, last night I got a quick course on troll quadrants and…moirail and ashen are normal where as black and red have the pail…or relations in that type right? I don’t get it, what’s with the pails?” Kanaya chuckles softly and you give her a soft glare.

“I keep on forgetting that he is the first troll you have ever been near like this. Yes Karkat, pails refers to having intercourse with a troll. Trolls use buckets to store genetic material in them. Why the question on the matter? You seem to be doing just fine with him.” Feferi nods and gives you a big smile.

“Yeah, but I will admit I find it a little weird that he went to his moirail first instead of you. I thought he would have at least given you a quick hug before he walked off with them.”

“Well…um I just feel like…fuck, Kanaya I feel like I’m fucking everything up when it comes to him. This is my first troll that I have ever really talked to, the first one I was ever allowed to be near and I just feel like I’m failing him. What am I doing wrong? Why do I have to feel like this?”

“Feel like what Karkat? You are doing just fine with him. The only thing that matters is that he’s happy right? Who cares if you take care of him differently from the rest of us with trolls?”

“Because I…I might be in love with him! How is that normal?!” Both girls begin to laugh and Kanaya gives you a soft pat on the shoulder.

“That’s fine Karcrab, we are both in a quadrant with our trolls. Both of us are matesprits with them, I thought you and John were too seeing as he was…” You frown and she gives you a soft smile. “What happened?”

“After our little talk about quadrants, he ended on the red one or matesprit. We, I think we almost were going to kiss. He backed off though before then and began saying he was getting confused. He…he’s stopped calling me pashu as well…like I said I fucked up somehow.” You feel Kanaya begin to rub small circles on your back and gave off a choked off sigh. You don’t want to cry over this, especially in front of these two. You also don’t want Zhann to walk in and feel sorry for you, you don’t want his pity.

“Give it time Karkat, him talking with Rose will help him straighten things out. I’m sure after their talk he will see that he truly does pity you.” You shake your head and feel a tear slip down your cheek. You can’t hold back that small amount of anger for that dumb word so you stand up and give Kanaya a weak glare and she just gives you a soft smile.

“No, I don’t want his fucking pity!!” You yell out and watch their eyes as they look to something behind you. You give off a weak sigh and turn around to see Zhann standing near Rose and Jade. The look on his face kills you, he looks so hurt and betrayed and you don’t know why other than you caused it. “Zhann…” He shakes his head and looks to Rose who leads him away once again. “What the fuck did I do!?!” You fall to the ground and let a few more tears slip past you.

“Karcrab…pity isn’t something to hate.” You give off a weak laugh and shake your head, watching as Jade’s feet leaves your sight to walk over to Feferi. “Tell him Kanaya.” You feel Kanaya’s soft hands on your shoulder and give off a shaky hiccup.

“Karkat, to a troll pity is love. To say you don’t want their pity is to say you don’t want their love. You don’t want him to love you right?”

“I don’t know Kanaya, I don’t deserve him if I’m the reason why he’s sad right know. God I hate myself, why am I so”

“Stop pashu!” You quickly look up and see Zhann running over to you. Before you could even say anything or try to push him away, he is clingy to you with his arms around your neck and his face buried in your hair. He is giving off a weak purr which turns into a soft whine. “Please don’t beat yourself up like that, I hate seeing you like this. It hurts knowing that you hate yourself and don’t think that you’re worth anything.” You give up the fight and allow your walls to break and cling on to his shirt as you cry. You feel him run his hands anywhere he can, until one settles on rubbing circles on your back like Kanaya did and the other runs through your hair. You also feel him give you soft kiss on the head and feel his purrs vibrate your entire body. “Shh pashu, I’m right here. I’m never going to make you feel like this again I promise. I want to always see you smile and laugh pashu. I know you don’t want this, but please accept my pity. That’s all I ask of you, please accept my pity for you pashu.” You push away from him to see blue streaks down his cheeks and give him a wobbly smile.

“If this pity means that you love me then I will gladly accept it. Just please never feel like you need to anything from me ok, I want to protect you too Zhann.” He gives you a quick nod and kisses your forehead, moving down to kiss and lick the tears off your cheeks. You give off a shaky laugh and he chirps as you go to nuzzle up against him.

“So does that mean you’ll be my matesprit Karkat?” You give him another nod and feel him kiss your neck. “I pity you pashu.” He gives you another kiss to the neck and you copy the action and hear him give you a few chirrups.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading. Kudos are always appreciated as well as any comments ^_^


End file.
